


Generational Souls

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Gen, Humanstuck, Queerplatonic Relationships, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: Rose Lalonde wasn't sure what she wanted out of her soul-mate, but she wasn't expecting Hana Megido.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 10





	Generational Souls

There were a couple of things Rose Lalonde never expected about her soul mate.  
  
One was that they would find each other at the local knitting circle of all things. Rose had a passing interest in the hobby and was a little embarrassed to be the youngest one there by quite a large margin, but the others were more than happy to have her and Rose had always found the company of people older than her more alluring than her peers, her closest friend and girlfriend excepted, of course.  
  
Two was that she was literally old enough to be her mother.  
  
Hana Megido was so far removed from Rose’s vision of what her soul-mate would be it actually took her a little bit to realize those looks they were giving each other. It had taken her even longer to reconcile with the idea that there was no actual obligation to be _together_ with her soul-mate other than being in actual physical proximity for each other. Hana, of course, was rather patient. She once joked that you couldn’t raise two girls like Aradia and Damara without having a near limitless supply of it.  
  
Of course, hindsight is always 20/20, and now Rose couldn’t even begin to think about what she would do without Hana there.  
  
“Rose, you need to relax. You look like you’re about to walk into a war zone.” The blonde sighed a little when she saw the frown on her soul-mate’s aged face in the mirror. Hana slipped one of her arms around her in a brief hug, stroking her hair a little. “I know it’s terrifying, but I promise you they won’t bite.” There was a teasing sparkle in her eyes now. “Well, Damara might bite if you ask.”  
  
Scoffing, Rose playfully shoved the older woman away and reached for her eye-liner and dutifully handing it to Hana, who sat down and began applying it with the skilled precision only a woman of her years could do. “I’ll have you know I’m happily taken and am not thinking of switching to your daughter anytime soon. No offense.”  
  
“None taken. Are you sure you want to get yourself fancied up like this? It seems so… formal.” Of course, considering the financial status the Megidos were rather known for, Rose had to constantly remind herself that even a little bit of make-up showed off her own class like a big neon sign.  
  
Rose blushed a little, but reached out and squeezed Hana’s hand as a confirmation, her chest tightening at the idea of actually meeting her children and having to deal with the gaping stares and concerned stares.   
  
She felt that tightness loosen a little as Hana squeezed back, and pulled away with a satisfied smile. “Perfect. How did I do?”  
  
Rose craned her neck and looked into the mirror, examining her eyes a little before smiling at Hana’s reflection. “An excellent job as always. I should have you on my payroll as my personal make-up artist.”  
  
Hana snorted, grabbing Rose’s coat and handing it to her, sliding her own jacket on. “You already give me enough just by living with me, I don’t think my cheap heart could take getting more of it.”  
  
They had been living together officially for a few months, although it had been a whole year of spending the night at each other’s various places before Rose found a decent apartment big enough for the both of them. Rose found it a little unfair that she was the one embarrassed about how much wealth she had and Hana was taking it in stride, she was hoping it would be the other way around.  
  
Rose gave her a teasing smile, shrugging her coat on. “In that case, remind me not to invite you to handle our bills in the future.” She laughed when Hana clutched her heart and leaned on her slightly.  
  
“You’re gonna be the death of me kid. You should be proud, Damara never managed to do it when she was growing up.”  
  
“Give her time, I’m sure she’ll think of something. Ready to go?”  
  
Rose felt her anxieties return when they slipped into the car and began the drive towards Aradia and Damara’s apartment, squirming slightly in her seat and fiddling with her seat belt. “How much did you tell them about me again?”  
  
Hana glanced up at the rear view mirror, giving Rose a knowing look. “You know precisely what I told them, the same thing you told your sister and mother. I told them that you were a nice young woman who I adore very much. And who I’m _not_ sleeping with.” She shook her head a little, and Rose caught ‘have to say that every damn time’ being muttered under her breath. “But no, I didn’t mention your age, and I assume you didn’t mention mine.”  
  
Rose blushed brightly, and Hana hummed at the confirmation. “I thought so. Are you ashamed of us?” She dared to look at her directly while driving, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“No! Of course not!” Rose objected, then was quiet for a moment and glanced out at the window. “It’s just… I’m tired of always getting weird looks. The way everyone just asks “Oh are you sleeping together?” and then look so shocked when we tell them no. Because they always look so disgusted and concerned when they assume we do. It’s like we can’t win.”  
  
Rose frowned as Hana pulled over suddenly, and felt the embarrassment rise as her hand was taken and squeezed gently. “Rose, look at me. Please?” Hesitantly, Rose looked up into Hana’s face, detailing every inch of it and letting her eyes linger on the age-lines and crows feet that had accumulated over the years. Kanaya often joked with her that she was getting jealous and that Rose never looked at her like _that_, which never failed to get Rose to start bending over backwards to break out all of the stupid romance tricks to try and woo her girlfriend all over again. Hana just found it all really funny.  
  
Hana reached up and stroked Rose’s some of her hair back behind her ear. “Oh Rose… I know, _I know…_ I wish we could make them think differently…” She leaned forward, pressing her forehead against Rose’s. “And we will, eventually. Someday we’ll make the world see that we’re just friends.”  
  
“What if we don’t?” Rose whispered back.  
  
Her hand was squeezed again. “Then we’ll have each other and damn everyone else. I’m too old to give a fuck anymore. We’re… gals being pals. That’s how you kids say it now right? We used to call each other girlfriend back in the day.”  
  
Rose couldn’t help the bubble of laughter that burst, and she squeezed Hana’s hand in thanks at the break in the tension and sat back down, sighing a little. She rested her cheek against the cool glass of the window as the car started and they drove on again. “...Thank you, Hana.”  
  
“Of course, Rose. Now, you ready to enter the lion’s den?”   
  
“I thought your family was associated with rams?”  
  
“Well, calling it the Ram’s Den doesn’t sound cool. Besides, Rams don’t really live in dens, they live on mountains.”   
  
Rose smirked a little at Hana as they pulled up in the parking lot. “Wow, you’re a nerd.”  
  
Hana scoffed, punching Rose’s shoulder gently and getting out of the car. “Get out of my car you bitch.” They ended up giggling together as they exited the car, Hana taking the lead and guiding Rose up to the apartment.  
  
They took one last quick check on each other to make sure they looked presentable enough, before Hana took Rose’s hand again. “You ready?” She asked.  
  
Rose nodded, and reached up and knocked briskly on the door. Then promptly hid herself slightly behind Hana, who rolled her eyes. “You baby…” She muttered, although squeezed her hand in assurance.  
  
The door opened and Rose was slightly glad it was Damara who opened the door and not Aradia. Hana surged forward and enveloped her eldest daughter in a big hug and placed kisses all over her head, and Rose had to stifle a laugh at the annoyed look on her face. Rose marveled a little at how similar Damara looked to her mother. She had seen pictures, of course, but seeing the two of them side by side really highlighted it.  
  
“Yeah yeah Mom I’m happy to see you too, get off me…” She grumbled, although Rose noted she returned the hug and Hana eventually backed off, and Damara raised an eyebrow at Rose. “Who’s this?”  
  
There was an awkward silence as Rose and Hana shared a look. Rose shook her head a little and gave her a pleading look, not wanting to be the one to do this. They weren’t _her_ kids after all. Hana sighed in defeat and turned her attention back to Damara. “This is Rose. She’s my soul-mate.”  
  
Damara was quiet for a moment, staring at her mother and Rose and flicking her gaze between them before turning her head. “ARADAI! GET OUT HERE! I need a blunt, be right back…” She disappeared from the front entrance, leaving Hana and Rose standing there for a few moments.  
  
Hana smiled. “I think that went well.”  
  
Rose pinched her brow and just followed Hana into the little apartment. It had the faint cloy of weed that grew stronger as Hana and Rose took their seats on the little loveseat that she guessed was a couch, Damara sitting by the window and blowing smoke out it. Aradia came bouncing in and nearly crushed her poor mother in a giant hug that she happily returned before smiling at Rose. “Hey Rose! What’re you doing here?”  
  
Rose rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. “Well, it’s a funny story.”  
  
“She’s mom’s soulmate.” Damara said bluntly.  
  
Aradia looked like she had just been frozen solid, and Hana reached up and shut her open mouth with a couple fingers. “As tactful as always Damara. But yes, you two. This is my soul-mate, Rose Lalonde. I take it you already know her thanks to Kanaya.”  
  
Her youngest look back between Rose and her mother, spluttering in confusion. “But, but. You. You and her. But Kanaya, I…” She sat down, gibbering nonsense.  
  
Hana leaned forward, and Rose was glad that she was usually very straightforward about this sort of thing. She wondered if Damara got it from her as she cleared her throat. “Okay for starters _no _we are not fucking so for the love of god don’t give us looks like we are. Secondly, you two _will_ be respectful towards Rose because this is honestly really stressful for the both of us and she doesn’t need you two gawping at her like a pair of idiots. Thirdly…” She leaned back. “What’s for dinner?”  
  
Rose snorted at the directness of it all and settled down on the couch while Aradia shot up and busied herself getting tea for everyone. Damara took another hit and shrugged. “We were thinking pasta, that cool with you?”  
  
“Who’s cooking?” Hana asked.  
  
Damara pouted and folded her arms defensively. “I am.”  
  
“Mmm, do you need my help?”   
  
Rose cleared her throat, putting on what she hoped was a kind smile. “I can help, actually. I’ve been meaning to get more experience cooking. Your mother is a wonderful teacher but it would be nice to cook for her for a change. Kanaya and I’s anniversary is coming up and I’d rather make something myself than have to worry about booking a place to eat. Is that alright?”  
  
Giving her a critical eye, Damara shrugged and nodded. “Sure, sounds good to me. After the tea.”  
  
Rose wasn’t really a big fan of herbal tea, she preferred the European brews but she dutifully picked her cup up and blew on the liquid slightly before sipping on it, hoping she wasn’t pulling too much of a face at the taste. She crossed one of her legs as Hana snorted in amusement, which signalled that she was failing rather miserably.  
  
“So, how did… you and mom meet?” Bless Aradia, she was trying to maintain a chipper attitude about it, and her cheeriness sounded so forced Rose wondered how she did it.  
  
“A local knitting circle. It just sort of… happened. It took me quite a while to get comfortable with the idea of it, actually. Poor Kanaya spent many nights being a shoulder for me to cry on. Hana’s been patient with me, though.”  
  
There was no way to make it sound like anything else, Rose lamented as Aradia nodded slowly. How was one supposed to explain to one’s soul-mates daughters that you aren’t actually _together_ with their mother? She drained the rest of her cup, the quicker she could get that god awful taste out of her mouth the better.  
  
Hana’s gaze flickered over to Rose briefly before shifting on the loveseat. “Damara, sweetheart, why don’t you and Rose start prepping dinner? I’ll play catch up with Aradia.” The implication of ‘you two need to talk alone’ remained unsaid as the two girls got up and shuffled into the kitchen.  
  
They worked in a stoic, awkward silence. Neither Damara or Rose really wanted to break the ice considering their ties with the woman in the living room, although Rose smiled a little at how happy Hana sounded when she heard brief snippets of the conversation with Aradia, the love that woman had for her daughters was something Rose’s own mother could take lessons from.  
  
“So, Rose…” Damara mentioned casually, pouring a hefty amount of water into the pot, while Rose rolled the meatballs. “You and mom…”   
  
Lord. She rolled the meatballs with a bit more viciousness than she would’ve liked, but she was starting to get really sick of this. “Damara, I swear by all that is holy, unholy, and everything in between that your mother and I, while soul-mates, just happen to be good friends. We are not together in any sense, we are not sleeping with each other, and quite frankly the amount of times I’ve had to explain this is really starting to grate on me. I understand your apprehension that some young rich blondie is suddenly attached to your mother’s hip, and if you really don’t want me around then I’ll walk out the door now and never look back.”  
  
She slammed her hands down on the meat unhappily, and stared at Damara. “Is that clear?”  
  
Damara stared at her owlishly, before nodding slowly. “Yeeah, it is clear. I was going to ask you about something else but…” She sighed, and poured the noodles into the pot. “Thanks, I guess. I’m sorry if we come across as rude, though. Like you said it’s a bit of a shock to find our mom’s soul mate is well… someone Aradia’s age. But…” She sucked on her lip a little. “Mom clearly cares about you, I’m not really surprised she practically adopted you, she’s always had a bleeding heart.”  
  
She chopped a few vegetables and Rose snorted a little as she stirred the sauce. “You should have seen her when Kanaya came over for the first time. It was like she was expecting the president or something.”  
  
Damara chuckled at that, shaking her head. “Yeah, she’s really anal about guests. Does she make you take your shoes off at home?”  
  
“Yes, absolutely! I know it’s a cultural thing but come on, it’s not the 1940s, we can afford to have shoes on in the house. If it gets dirty I’ll just pay for a cleaner or something.”   
  
Shaking their heads, Damara suddenly grinned at her. “So, you’re mom’s sugar mommy then? In that case, where are my christmas presents?”  
  
Rose, despite her cheeks heating up to match the sauce she was stirring, managed to smile kindly back. “They’re safely tucked away in the one place you’ll never get them. My bank vault.” She was rather proud that Damara started laughing loudly at that, and Rose took the saucepan off and smiled at her.   
  
Straining the noodles, the older girl wrapped an arm around Rose’s shoulders. “You know Rose, you’re not so bad. I guess I could get used to having you around the house. It’ll be nice to have another little sister to pick on.” She ruffled up her hair and pinched her cheek, smirking at the way Rose pushed her off and started fixing her hair. “Set the table for me while I get the food ready?”  
  
“Do you have any good china?” Rose asked, reaching up slightly to open the cabinets.  
  
Damara shrugged. “We have china.”  
  
“I thought you were Japanese?” Rose teased, pulling out the paper plates and plastic forks, setting the table up proudly as Damara started laughing again and doling out portions. Rose noted that she and Aradia got a bigger helping that Damara and her mother’s.  
  
“You look like a stick.” Damara clarified, and leaned her head back. “Dinner’s ready you two, come and get it!”  
  
“Funny, your mother tells me the same thing. She’s always trying to feed Kanaya more too whenever she comes over.”  
  
“I’ve been wondering about that, do you plan on having Kanaya move in with you and mom? I know that the bond sort of forces you and Mom together but…” She trailed off, shrugging.  
  
Rose sat on the counter, watching Hana and Aradia file in. Hana instantly pulled Damara in for a hug and kissed her head. “Looks and smells good baby, can’t wait to taste it.” She gave a thankful smile at Rose and sat down at the table.  
  
“We’ve been talking about it. Kanaya’s nervous, but that’s her natural state of being. I’m more concerned about the sheer amount of Mom energy the two of them give off. I might not survive.” Rose dithered for a moment, unsure where to sit until she gave up and just sat across from Hana.   
  
Hana sighed a little as Aradia got up and poured them all drinks. “That poor girl really needs to loosen up.”  
  
“She is loose… around me.” Rose clarified, taking a sip of her drink before spooling up a nice helping of spaghetti. She blew on it a little before taking an eager bite.   
  
“Mom, you taught her about the sock on the door rule didn’t you?” Aradia piped up, grinning wickedly at Rose. “Rose’s mom likely didn’t teach her.” She giggled when Rose began coughing violently, Damara leaning over and thumping her on the back.  
  
“The only thing Rose’s mother ever taught her was how much she disliked booze. I told her about the sock on the door rule. I’m not walking in on you like that. I had to do that enough with you two.” She pointed an accusing fork at her daughters, and Rose barked out in laughter at the scandlized looks on their faces.  
  
“You have never caught me.” Aradia challenged.  
  
Hana raised an accusing eyebrow, her food hovering near her mouth. “Wanna bet?” She smirked as Aradia gaped in astonishment at her, while Damara cackled madly and thumped her fist on the table.   
  
Eventually, all of the food was eaten and they were all lounging in the small living room, chatting with each other. Rose was texting Kanaya about how the dinner went and glanced at the time. “You want to be getting back soon, Hana? It’s going to get dark out and it’s almost your bed-time.”  
  
Hana quickly checked her own phone and scowled at Rose. “Shut up, I’m not that old yet.”  
  
“A few more years and you’ll be able to order from the senior citizen menu…” Rose trailed off, giving a self satisfied smile as Aradia and Damara started snickering.   
  
“Getting cranky Grandma?” Damara grinned cheekily. “I know you have an important bingo appointment tomorrow.”   
  
“Those bingo bitches are crazy.” Hana swore, leaning up and waving her hands. “I’ve never seen a pair of crazier old loons in my life. This one woman accidentally called bingo by accident and they jumped on her like a pack of wolves. I haven’t seen that kinda shit since my time in the yakuza.”  
  
Here we go. Rose shared a look with Damara and Aradia and they all rolled their eyes at the idea of one of Hana’s “Yakuza” stories. “Hana, while I’m sure that it’s interesting, we really don’t have an hour to spend. We really should be getting back home.”  
  
It was a little surreal seeing how put out the older woman look as they all exchanged hugs (and in the Megidos’ case, familial kisses) with each other, but Damara quietly slipped Rose a sheet of paper. “My number, text me sometime Rose. I’d like to get to know you more.”  
  
Rose grinned and nodded, giving Damara another quick hug before bustling out and into the unfortunate cold air of the city. “We live near the west coast…” Rose grumbled, rubbing her arms unhappily as Hana unlocked the car and they filed in. “Why on earth does it get so cold here?”  
  
“Because the gods hate you, Rose. And they wish you to feel their wrath.” Hana deadpanned, blasting the heater and carefully navigating through the dark and slightly icy roads.  
  
“I am a willing and humble servant of the old ones. They would never betray me like that.” Rose said, somehow managing to sound snooty and turn her nose up a little. “By the way, I asked Kanaya to cat-sit for us”  
  
“You just use that as an excuse for her to come over and eat our food.” Hana grumbled good naturedly, both of them knowing full well that Rose’s cat was more than capable of taking care of herself.  
  
“Guilty as charged. I took the liberty of ordering pizza for her though.”  
  
“Kids…” Hana sighed, and pulled into the parking lot of their apartment complex, Rose pretty much abandoning Hana to lock the car up in search of the warmth of their heater and Kanaya’s invite for cuddles on the couch.  
  
Unlocking the door and kicking her shoes off, she rubbed her hands together and smiled a little when she saw Kanaya curled up on the couch, a blanket wrapped around her form and swallowing down another slice of the pizza that lay in the opened box next to her. She crept over to her and gently put her hands on her girlfriend’s shoulders.  
  
The result was that Kanaya shrieked and clutched her chest dramatically. “Rose! Oh do stop doing that!” She huffed and hit the laughing blonde hard on the arm. “You’re going to give me a heart attack one of these days.”  
  
Rose hugged Kanaya’s neck and kissed her head softly, before pulling off her jacket and draping it on the arm of the couch and sitting next to her, smiling as Kanaya draped the blanket and her arm around her, pulling her close. Rose happily cuddled up and hugged her girlfriend happily, humming in delight as she felt the warmth of the heater as she stuck her feet at the grate.  
  
The door opened and there was the unmistakable sound of a grumbling old woman as Hana kicked her shoes off and draped her own coat on the coak wrack. “Hello Kanaya, have a nice night?”  
  
“Yes ma’am, I hope you don’t mind that I er… cat sat.”   
  
Hana walked over and ruffled her hair briefly. “You know you’re always welcome here. I’m gonna to take a nice hot bath and unwind.”  
  
Rose cuddled up more and tilted Kanaya’s head towards her a little. “You know, you’re looking awfully beautiful tonight.” She leaned in and kissed her briefly, smiling widely as they pulled back.   
  
“Is this because you’re happy about what happened tonight?” Kanaya teased, leaning down to kiss Rose again. They shifted slightly, Kanaya pulling Rose on top of her and hugged her waist.   
  
When they parted again, Rose hummed. “Maybe.”  
  
“If you’re like this when meeting Hana’s family, I’m rather eager when you finally introduce her to yours.”  
  
Rose just laughed and kissed Kanaya again, laying down on the couch and wrapping the blanket around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I headcanon that Handmaid's human name is Hana, sue me.  
Also thank you for my friends for helping me sort of de-code the romance of it all. I know that QPRs often blur the line and it can be difficult to realize what's what. Thank you all!


End file.
